A lamination inductor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165975 includes a component main-body having a lamination structure in which a plurality of insulator layers are laminated, and a coil conductor is provided inside the stated component main-body. The coil conductor is constituted of a plurality of loop conductor layers each extending so as to form part of a circular path along an interface between the insulator layers and a plurality of via hole conductors passing through the insulator layer in a thickness direction thereof, and has a shape that is helically extended by alternately connecting the loop conductor layers and the via hole conductors.
Electrical characteristics of such a lamination inductor are closely related to an inside diameter of the coil conductor having a helically extending shape in the component main-body, and it has been known that the Q-value can be made higher by making the inside diameter of the coil conductor larger.
Based on the above understanding, a technique proposed to provide a higher Q-value as a main purpose is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165975, for example.
In a lamination inductor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-165975, first and second outer terminal electrodes are so formed as to extend in the form of a substantially L shape while being respectively embedded inside a component main-body. In addition, a loop conductor layer constituting a main section of a coil conductor extends with its outer edge being along not only an outer surface of the component main-body but also inner edges of the first and second outer terminal electrodes that are extended in the form of a substantially L shape. In this case, the loop conductor is made to have a shape being bent at a plurality of portions so that the loop conductor comes close to the respective inner edges of the first and second outer terminal electrodes, thereby realizing a large inside diameter of the coil conductor as much as possible.